


Don't Go

by BreeTaylor



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seriously it's all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTaylor/pseuds/BreeTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't go where I can't follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy sappy angsty Freewood is pretty much my kryptonite.

It had been all his damn fault. He’d pushed too far, yet again. He always seemed to overreact when it came to Gavin, but he couldn’t help it. Ryan’s normally analytical and focused brain seemed to just stop working when the younger man was around. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, and it was something he struggled to deal with as their relationship progressed. Still, Gavin had been strict on this particular subject. He’d told him to just leave it alone, and for weeks Ryan continued to ignore him, continued to pester him on the subject.

He tried to excuse his actions with his past. He was a pretty traditional guy: born and raised in a white-picket fence, all-American family. Sure, he moved out of their strict religious conformities (and hadn’t spoken to his parents since), but he still wanted a family of his own. He wanted to get married, to one day have a kid or two of his own. Really, he couldn’t be more opposite to Gavin, who had major commitment issues. It had been close to a year before Gavin was ready to so much as _move in_  with Ryan, despite the obvious seriousness of their relationship.

Ryan knew Gavin was happy with him, though. He knew that he would stay with him, stay committed to their relationship, but at the same time, he was unwilling to move forward. This caused all too many arguments between them. Ryan tried to explain that their relationship was only continuing to strengthen since they had started dating two years prior. Still, Gavin was unwilling to even  _consider_ the idea of marriage. Ryan knew this wasn’t anything to do with him, it was just how Gavin was, but he couldn’t help but take it personally. He  _knew_  that Gavin loved him and wanted to be with him for much longer, but he longed for the one thing Gavin wouldn’t give him. And that longing pushed him into doing something very, very uncharacteristically stupid.

The night Ryan asked Gavin if he’d go with him for a ‘fancy’ dinner started going wrong before it even began. Gavin knew him, he knew every little niche in Ryan’s personality. He knew their relationship, he knew how they worked, and they didn’t  _do_  fancy dinners. Neither of them liked dressing up or throwing down a hundred plus dollars on a meal that was not much better than they could throw together at home. At home the kitchen would fill with laughter and play fighting as they chopped vegetables, tickle fights as they waited for everything to cook, and slow and lazy kisses as they cleaned up. Restaurants, namely the expensive ones, were stuffy and cramped. They felt pressured to be mannered and well behaved.

So when Ryan suggested a fancy meal out of the blue, Gavin knew something was up. He threw suspicious glances Ryan’s way as they dressed and drove to the restaurant, and when Ryan stood halfway through the meal, he could see Gavin’s expression immediately darken. He knew Ryan; he knew exactly what was going on, and when Ryan got down on one knee, Gavin didn’t look surprised in the slightest.

He thought maybe Gavin would have a change of mind if the question was poised to him formally, properly. Ring and all. Ryan thought maybe it would pull some sort of domestic desires from deep within Gavin.

It didn’t.

Instead, Gavin’s face flushed red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. He stood abruptly and pulled Ryan to his feet. “What do you think you’re doing?” He’d hissed quietly, trying not to draw any more attention to them. “We talked about this, Ryan. I  _told you_  I wasn’t ready. My answer is no.”

“Gavin—”  Ryan started, but Gavin was shaking his head, hands raising in the universal sign for ‘shut the fuck up’.

“I honestly don’t know if this is going to work anymore, Ryan.”

“What?”

“ _I can’t marry you, Ryan_.” Gavin said, accentuating each word. “It’s become apparent this relationship isn’t going to work out if I don’t.”

They had left pretty quickly after that, very few words being said outside of Gavin’s request to be dropped off at Geoff’s. Ryan felt sick. He felt like a piece of shit. Their house felt empty and cold and he knew that he had fucked up. He had fucked everything up. The weeks that followed were rocky to say the least. The days were filled with tension and the air that hung in their office awkward. Gavin struggled to so much as  _look_  at Ryan, and their lack of playful banter—hell, their lack of any real acknowledgement whatsoever wasn’t going unnoticed by the audience.

Honestly though, Ryan didn’t care. What he cared about was how empty he felt without Gavin there. How empty their house felt, their  _bed_ felt. Gavin hadn’t slept there since that night almost a month prior, and his smell was fading quickly. He had, however, spent the occasional night at their house for various reasons, though he always slept in the guest room. Sometimes Geoff left without him and Ryan was all that was left, other times Gavin had to access his computer, which still sat in their offices. A few times the younger had been forced over by Geoff in hopes that they’d fix things, but it didn’t. If anything it was worse than when Gavin wasn’t there. Having him so close and not being able to so much as hold a conversation with him? It was fucking torture.

Just over a month after, shit quite literally hit the fan. It was the big blowout argument Ryan had been waiting for, but dreading. They screamed at one another from across the kitchen, harsh words thrown without so much as a flinch as they threw their emotions to the wind. After what felt like hours they both stopped trying, chests heaving and their shallow breathing the only sound in the home. All at once, Gavin was there again, in his arms. Angry words were replaced by desperate touches as they struggled to find what they once had. If they were rougher than usual, well, maybe that was better. Maybe they needed for clothes to be tugged and pulled, for skin to be scratched and marked, as they fell into one another.

When Gavin fell asleep on his chest as he had done so often before, Ryan thought maybe that was it. He thought maybe they’d be okay now, that Gavin would forget he’d ever been so selfish and stupid, but he had never been so wrong. Gavin wasn’t there when he got up, and neither was the majority of his stuff.

Ryan all but raced to the office, pushing twenty over the speed limit as his heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t think about crashing or parking tickets. He didn’t think about what would happen if he didn’t make it in time. All he could think about was how stupid he’d been, and how badly he needed Gavin in his life, marriage or otherwise.

When he arrived at Studio 5 it was to find out that Gavin was gone, likely passed security and waiting for his flight home to England. Where he would be returning. Indefinitely. Without so much as a second thought, Ryan was back in his car and speeding towards the airport. He threw $500 out for a ticket to a place he hadn’t even paid attention to, and he was speeding through the airport, head dashing back in forth in hopes of catching Gavin before he left.

He spotted him seated at a terminal, the plane just pulling in and getting ready to board. “Gavin!” He shouted, pushing through the crowds to the Britt, who looked like he was trying to disappear.

“Go home, Ryan.” He said quietly, gaze darting to the point surrounding them.

“I can’t, not without you.”

“I told you, this isn’t going to work out. I’m sorry.”

“Gavin,” Ryan said, voice quiet but sure. “I thought I needed to marry you to… solidify our relationship. I thought I needed some stupid piece of paper and expensive ceremony to declare you as mine, but I _don’t_. All I need is for you to be with me, always. I know I may have realized that too late, but Gavin I love you.”

Gavin shook his head, “You want a family. You want a house in the suburbs. I can’t do that, I’m not ready for that.” He glanced towards the terminal, “Maybe in a couple years I can come back and I’ll be ready, but right now I… I can’t.”

“Gavin,” Ryan said, grabbing his face firmly enough to keep his eyes focused on Ryan, but gently enough that Gavin could pull away if he wanted to. “Gavin, please. I need you. I don’t care if it takes years or months for you to be ready for that. I don’t care if you’re  _never_ ready for that. Just, please. Don’t go where I can’t follow.”


End file.
